memory_alphafandomcom-20200223-history
True Q (episode)
Q once again graces the Enterprise with a visit, claiming that a young intern aboard is really a Q. Summary Teaser A female intern has come aboard the , while the crew are helping Tagra IV with its ecological state. The intern, whose name is Amanda Rogers, is speaking with Captain Picard and Dr. Crusher about assisting with some medical experiments, and how she eventually wants to go to Starfleet Academy. She explained she felt very lucky she was accepted as intern out of hundreds of other applicants. Commander Riker enters and leads Amanda to her quarters, she unexpectedly seems to know the ship already. In her quarters, she explains she wishes her three pet dogs were present, and displays an unmistakable attraction to the Commander. When Riker leaves, several puppies appear in her quarters. She is dismayed and tells them that they have to go. The dogs gradually disappear. Act One Amanda and Doctor Crusher are talking in sickbay about her desires for the future and Doctor Crusher's family history while she is testing tricorders. Amanda mentions she is actually adopted and her biological parents were killed when she was young. Crusher mentions Wesley being at the academy and the fact that her husband is dead. At the cargo bay, Amanda delivers the tricorders to Geordi and they discuss how the Tagrans have polluted their atmosphere because of using so many baristatic filters rather than cleaning up their industrial base. Commander Riker arrives with a message for Geordi and then begins talking to other crewmen when a container falls from a height. Amanda moves her hand and the container shifts to barely misses him. No one noticed Amanda's actions. The Enterprise receives a message from Orn Lote on Tagra IV, who indicates that they are having problems with a field modulator on one of the reactors. Captain Picard says they can try to come up with a solution. Geordi and Data are in engineering working on a way to fix the Tagrans' reactor when Amanda comes to visit. Just as she arrives a completely bizarre warp core breach occurs. They try to contain the explosion but the breach proceeds too quickly. It explodes toward Amanda, who sticks out her hands and stops the explosion and repairs the breach. Everyone looks stunned. Act Two Later in the conference room, Picard, Crusher, Geordi, and Counselor Troi discuss the issue cautiously. Picard reports that Amanda is medically fine without bringing up what she did. Picard asks Geordi for an explanation for the breach. Geordi has none - but when he claims that the laws of physics "went out the window", Q appears and admits to causing it himself. He then reveals that Amanda is a Q, shocking everyone else. He says he is there to evaluate her and take her back to the Q Continuum. Crusher objects to his intentions and he teleports himself and Picard to the ready room. There he explains that he is there to evaluate the girl and make sure she isn't dangerous to herself or others. Picard doubts Q's abilities, but agrees to introduce them. In Amanda's quarters, Crusher breaks the news as gently as possible. When Amanda agrees to meet Q, he walks straight through the wall and starts uncomfortably examining her while Picard rushes to make introductions. Q declares she has potential and tries to take her to the Continuum immediately, but Amanda throws him across the room. Q later complains to Picard about her behavior. Picard suggests that Q try a less abrasive approach. Q admits it is worth a try and leaves to attempt it. After he leaves, Picard goes out and asks Data to research Amanda's parents' death, since they must have been Q. As Q is walking in a corridor, a shadow appears and asks him for a progress report. Q admits there are problems, but says they may not have to "terminate the girl". Act Three Doctor Crusher is talking to Amanda in her quarters again, where Amanda admits much fear and insecurity about what is happening to her. Doctor Crusher tells her that she can see Amanda's distraught, but Q is really the only one who can help her. Amanda reluctantly agrees to meet with him again, but makes Doctor Crusher promise that she won't treat Amanda any differently. Q visits Amanda again and behaves much less forward. They discuss the Q and what is possible, to which Q replies "anything we want". He then leads her through an exercise where she evokes the image of her parents. She meets with Doctor Crusher in the medical lab and she gives her an experiment to perform while she is working elsewhere. Q arrives after she leaves and tells Amanda she can use her powers to perform the experiment faster. Commander Riker visits shortly afterward and asks for Doctor Crusher. Amanda asks him to stay, but he goes to the cargo bay. Q accuses Amanda of being attracted to him and is repulsed. Doctor Crusher then walks in and is amazed that Amanda is done with the experiment. When Crusher explains that cutting corners ruined the experiment, Q accuses her of wasting Amanda's time. They argue and Q briefly turns her into a dog, but Amanda turns her back. Act Four Q asks Amanda about her teleportation and Amanda admits to ending up in the wrong place a lot. She and Q play "hide and seek" to different parts of the ship, eventually ending up on the hull of the Enterprise. On the bridge, Data informs Picard that Amanda's parents were killed by a tornado in Kansas, something Picard finds unbelievable due to the weather modification network in place to dissipate such events. Data has no explanation, but Picard has a suspicion of his own. Amanda goes to eat with Counselor Troi and Dr. Crusher in Ten Forward. Riker enters and Amanda invites him to join, but he goes to sit with another female crewmate instead. Amanda looks despondent about this until she abducts Riker to a 19th century romantic setting. Riker is annoyed and tells her he has no real feelings for her. Amanda responds by giving him some, but quickly becomes disillusioned by the farce and sends him back. Act Five Q appears in Picard's ready room at his request, where Picard confronts him with the facts of Amanda's parents' death. He eventually gets Q to admit that they were executed by the Q for disobeying a mandate placed on them, and the real reason for his examination was to determine if Amanda was actually a Q or some sort of hybrid that would have to be exterminated. Picard is appalled at Q's callousness, but Q explains that the Continuum has no other choice. Meanwhile the Enterprise has arrived at Tagra IV and, in the cargo bay, Orn Lote is consulting with Geordi and is impressed with the solution they came up with for fixing the reactor. They head down to the surface to commence repairs. Picard consults with Crusher and Troi, who eventually agree that Amanda should be told about Q's ultimatum. Picard offers to break the news to her himself. He meets with her in his ready room and explains Q's real purpose, to which Amanda becomes angry and demands Q face her. After a lecture from Picard about Q's laughable credentials as a moral judge, Q reveals that they have decided not to kill Amanda, and are willing to offer her a choice: return to the Continuum or live as a human and refrain from using her powers. Amanda immediately chooses the latter, just before an emergency call for Captain Picard comes through. On the bridge, Riker is on the surface and tells Captain Picard that the damage to the Tagrans' reactor was worse than they let on and there's the possibility of an overload. He and Geordi try to stay and repair the damage. Picard accuses Q of manufacturing the crisis, but Q pleads innocence. The reactor looks like it is about to go critical but then miraculously starts repairing itself, and then the entire atmosphere of the planet clears. Picard realizes Amanda did it just as Q reappears and tells her it wasn't as easy as she thought. Amanda brings Dr. Crusher to the bridge and says she has accepted that she's a Q and agrees to go to the Continuum after explaining it to her parents. After saying goodbye and thanking Doctor Crusher, the two Qs vanish. Memorable Quotes "It's like the laws of physics just went right out the window!" (A bright flash of light) "And why shouldn't they? They're so inconvenient." : - La Forge and Q''' "Are you responsible for this incident in engineering?" "Of course! I needed to find out if what I suspected about the girl were true." "That being..." "That she's Q." : - '''Picard and Q', revealing the truth about Amanda "''What is it about these sqirming little infants that you find so appealing?" "I'm sure that's beyond your comprehension, Q." "I'' desperately ''hope so." : - '''Q and Dr. Crusher "Well, if it isn't Number Two." : - Q', when Riker enters the room "''You're attracted to him." "I am not." "I think you are. How repulsive! How do you stand that hair all over his face?" : - '''Q and Amanda, about Riker after it became obvious that Amanda is attracted to him "With unlimited power comes responsibility." : - Q', a play on the phrase made famous in Marvel Comic's Spider-Man. "''None of us knew whether she had inherited the capacities of the Q, but recently they've begun to emerge, and uh, as an expert in humanity, I was sent to investigate." "You? An expert in humanity." "Not a very challenging field of study, I grant you." : - '''Q and William Riker "Very well, I will introduce you. But.. we cannot argue like this in front of her. We must at least appear to be.." "Pals?" "Civil." : - Picard and Q''' "..and I don't think it's asking too much that you do the same WOOF W-W-WOOF WOOF WOOF" : - '''Dr. Crusher, during an argument in which Q turns her into a dog Background information * This is the first of John de Lancie's record three appearances as Q during the 1992-1993 season. The next appearance would be in and the third would be in . Q did not appear at all during TNG's fifth season. Several potential Q stories, including one written by Herbert Wright, were developed for the fifth season, but they didn't work out and Q did not reappear until this episode. (Star Trek: The Next Generation Companion) * Amanda's temptation to use the powers of the Q is reminiscent of William Riker's temptation to use the powers of the Q in the first season episode . * Q's line "With unlimited power comes responsibility" is a paraphrase of the famous quote from the popular comic book series Spider-Man, "With great power comes great responsibility." * Q states that "the jury is still out on that", with regard to Q's trial of humanity. This is perhaps foreshadowing to , where that trial continues. * Amanda's parents were killed in a Kansas tornado, a tip of the hat to The Wizard of Oz. * This is the last Q episode where the rest of the crew see Q; his subsequent appearances on the Enterprise feature him appearing only to Picard. Video and DVD releases *UK VHS release (two-episode tapes, CIC Video): Volume 66, . *As part of the UK VHS collection Star Trek: The Next Generation - Q Continuum: . *As part of the TNG Season 6 DVD collection. *As part of the Star Trek: Fan Collective - Q collection. Links and references Starring * Patrick Stewart as Captain Jean-Luc Picard * Jonathan Frakes as Commander William T. Riker Also Starring * LeVar Burton as Lieutenant Commander Geordi La Forge * Michael Dorn as Lieutenant Worf * Gates McFadden as Doctor Beverly Crusher * Marina Sirtis as Counselor Deanna Troi * Brent Spiner as Lieutenant Commander Data Guest Stars *John de Lancie as Q *Olivia d'Abo as Amanda Rogers *John P. Connolly as Orn Lote Uncredited Co-Stars *Lena Banks as an operations division ensign *Joe Bauman as Crewman Garvey *Michael Braveheart as Ensign Martinez *Carl David Burks as Ensign Russell *Tracee Lee Cocco as Lieutenant j.g. Jae *Shannon Fox as Riker's date *Michael Moorhead as a science division ensign *Joyce Robinson as Ensign Gates *John Tampoya as an operations division officer Uncredited Stunt double *Chuck Borden as stunt double for John de Lancie References eco-regeneration; Kansas; neurobiology; plasma dynamics; Q (species); Q Continuum; Starbase 112; Tagra IV; Tagran; tornado; Weather modification network |next= }} de:Eine echte Q es:True Q it:Una vera Q (episodio) ja:TNG:True Q nl:True Q pl:True Q Category:TNG episodes